character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Scourge= |-|Super Scourge= Summary Scourge the Hedgehog (formerly known as Anti Sonic or Evil Sonic) was an evil version of Sonic the Hedgehog from Moebius. Unlike Sonic, Scourge mistreated others, was selfish and greedy, and had a great desire for power. Originally, Scourge, like all other alternate versions of Sonic Prime, looked identical to him, differing only in personality and attire. All this changed when Scourge, in a failed attempt to steal the Master Emerald with Rouge the Bat, sampled the Emerald's power and was permanently changed. Shortly thereafter, Scourge's methods changed as well: from small time hoodlum and mercenary to a villain determined to carve out his own path and completely distinguish himself from Sonic. For most of his criminal career, he led the Suppression Squad-previously known as the Anti Freedom Fighters-before becoming the leader of the Destructix. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Scourge the Hedgehog, originally Anti Sonic Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics) Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery via Brass Knuckles and Chain, Homing Attack, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Chaos Powers, Teleportation and likely Time Stop (Via Chaos Control), Speed Augmentation via Figure-Eight Peel-Out, which is also shown to enable Flight, Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation via Chaos Energy and Warp Rings, Has presumably other Sonic abilities, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Acausality (Type 1), Flight, Spaceflight, Aura, Intangibility, Invulnerability, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Sealing, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Power Nullification, Magic, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super transformation runs on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought Shadow and Sonic, then easily took out all of his friends) | Universe level+ (His Super Form should be comparable to Sonic's which fought Enerjak and annihilated a zone) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Easily matched Sonic) | Immeasurable (Should be equal to Super Sonic) Lifting Strength: ''' At least '''Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Quickly recovered from a kick from Sonic) | Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (Seems to be able to fight for hours without tiring) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of kilometers with attacks | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Previously Brass Knuckles and Chain, later Warp Rings and Anarchy Beryls. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Overconfident, Anarchy Beryls weaken him incredibly after Super Mode fades away. | His Super form has a time limit Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Homing Attack:' Launches in spinball form towards the nearest enemy, causing high damage. *'Spin Dash:' Rolls into ball form, charges up, and launches away at hypersonic speeds (When in Super Mode, Scourge claims that he can even bust a single planet with one Spin Dash). *'Super Mode:' Using the Anarchy Beryls (Anti-Chaos Emeralds), Scourge can go into Super Form and his speed and strength drastically increases. He was even able to repel an assault from the Strongest Freedom Fighters and the Suppression Squad. Key: Base | Super Form Gallery File:Scourge_The_Hedgehog2.png File:Scourge2.png File:MwIbaMM.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Male Characters Category:Sega Category:Archie Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Space Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 2